Ginny  Shuffle
by voldy's gone mouldy 98
Summary: my take on the shuffle challenge. A couple of drabbles on Ginny.


**Disclaimer: Not the most awesome modern story teller, not me.**

**A/N: This is my take on the music shuffle challenge that has been going round. I didn't finish these drabbles in time with the songs, though; I thought of it more as an inspiration. **

**So, yeah. I chose Ginny, because I think she's a very multilayered character. I won't claim I brought that out, though. In fact, for some of these, I don't even know whether I like them…**

**Oh, and very importantly: this is in NO way an accurate representation of my taste in music, just songs that happened to be on my playlist. **

Ginny Weasley

**Do they know it's Christmas?**

It was in the midst of the war, at the height of Voldemort's reign of terror. The Christmas holidays were approaching, and for the first time in years, Ginny was indeed yearning to get out of the castle.

No Christmas spirit at Hogwarts this year. No joy, no hope, even the snow seemed tainted. When she looked around herself, she didn't see children anymore, but people who had seen too much to be children and lived too few years to be adults yet.

She was entering another corridor when she spotted a tiny girl crying under one of the windows. Ginny didn't know what exactly happened to her, but it had to be about the Carrows, or Snape or… there were too many possible reasons for finding a kid crying these days in her opinion.

She crouched down next to the girl, trying to comfort her.

The girl looked up, and upon recognizing her, one of the ringleaders in the students' rebellion, she studied her face curiously, silently pleading with her to tell her it was alright.

But for once, the words failed Ginny, there seemed to be no soothing, no consolation she could give. ..

Then she smiled and asked: "You know what I wish for Christmas this year?"

**Sex Pistols: God Save the Queen**

Ginny absolutely loved the Weird Sisters. She LOVED them.

LOVED LOVED LOVED, she screamed at the top of her voice; dancing around her room while the radio was at full blast, playing the latest hit of the all-witches band for the entire village of Ottery St. Catchpole to hear.

This band was part of who she was, they had helped her to express who she was – not the little princess sister, not the pink baby girl her older brothers had so long wanted her to be.

It had taken a lot of time to completely and utterly convince them of the opposite, and a lot of effort on Ginny's part also. She had finally gotten it into all of their heads though when one morning, she had joined the breakfast table wearing a neon green Weird Sisters T-shirt.

The _weird_ looks her brothers had given her always made her laugh, even now, years later.

**He's a pirate**

As the battle was raging around her, Ginny felt adrenaline pulse through her veins.

This was it. This was the moment they had all dreaded. Dreaded and awaited. Time to pay back all they had suffered. Reclaiming their freedom.

Even if the odds were against them, even if the Death Eaters outnumbered them by far. This was about doing what was right. This was about fighting. For Harry. For her family. For all the students in this castle. For all the students who had been tortured and humiliated by Death Eaters long enough.

This was their rebellion!

**Whitney Houston: I Wanna dance with somebody**

Ginny would never have thought that the Yule Ball might turn out like THIS. When she had agreed to go with Neville, she had expected a nice evening with a friend, enjoying herself with her classmates.

She had certainly NOT expected to meet a boy. Well, a boy who was _interested in her_, anyway. When Michael had asked her to dance, she had thought nothing of it first. But they had danced for nearly two hours now, and Ginny was pretty positive she was having the time of her life.

Just then a slow number came on. Ginny shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She looked up at Michael who smiled at her sheepishly, seeming equally lost for what to make of the situation. Ginny strengthened up. She was not a Gryffindor for nothing, was she? Plucking up her courage, she slowly placed her arms around Michael's neck. This might just be the start of something great.

**Ray Charles - Hit the road jack**

Ginny was fuming. Dean had tried to push her trough the portrait hole AGAIN. She knew she ought not to get so irritated about this, but she had been annoyed with him for days, and his constant attitude of belittling her was driving her mad.

Dean drew a sharp breath and glanced at Ginny wearily. By the looks of it, he was in for a huge fight.

"Dean, how many times do I have to tell you? I **do** manage to get through the Portrait Hole by myself!"

**Draco and the Malfoys - 99 Death Eaters**

In the midst of the war, Ginny remembered that it was by a chocolate card that she had first heard of Death Eaters. When she was eight years old, Bill and Charlie had decided they were finally too old to collect Chocolate frog cards, and graciously donated their entire collections to her and Ron.

Curiously, she had picked up a card from the huge pile and found a young witch smiling right back at her. She had very short brown hair, shorter even than Charlie's, and warm blue eyes. "Marlene McKinnon" she deciphered the name under the witch's portrait. "famous Auror of the 1970s, awarded deputy head position of the Auror Department at only 25 after having captured three high-ranking Death Eaters all by herself."

Ginny remembered having asked Bill about Death Eaters then. Who'd have thought she'd ever come to have such an amount of first-hand experience?

**Deep Blue Something - Breakfast at Tiffany's**

"Hey, you lost something!" Ginny picked up the piece of parchment that had dropped from the girl's bag.

Slowly, and slightly befuddled it seemed, the other girl turned around. She had dirty blonde hair and earrings that looked a lot like radishes.

"Oh, thank you" she said, finally noticing Ginny, who handed her the parchment.

"I'm Ginny by the way. We have Transfiguration classes together." She held out her hand.

Instead of taking it, the girl just stared at it. Then, when Ginny was just about to draw back her hand, feeling stupid, the other girl took it and firmly shook it.

"I'm Luna." She was smiling, but speaking in a serious tone. Or, as serious as you can get with radishes (Ginny had now definitely identified them as such) dangling form your ears.

"It's very nice to meet you Ginny. I like you."

And with that she walked off, leaving a perplexed Ginny behind.

**HIM - Funeral of hearts**

Her expression was hard throughout the entire service. Only someone very close to her could have detected the slightest hint at the emotional apocalypse that was taking place behind her outer shell.

How could it be that at barely 17, she was attending the funeral of her brother? How could it be that on top of all that had happened in the war, there was _this_ to deal with?

How could it be that she was still standing here, still breathing, still holding Harry's hand, when at this very moment, her heart, enclosed in a wooden coffin, was lowered down into the grave?

**A/N: Ok, some explanation on the Breakfast at Tiffany's thing, for whoever is interested: I won't be surprised if you don't see the connection between the song and the Ginny / Luna thing. The underlying idea was that though Ginny and Luna are very different, they have something in common, namely standing up for what is right, and become very good friends. just thought I'd point that out.**


End file.
